Tales of a Not-So-Weird Fangirl
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Meet Tessa, the new girl. When she gets mixed in with Nikki and her crush DRAMA, will things turn out like you'd expect? Or will SOMEONE fall for a different SOMEBODY, who just so happens to be the first SOMEONE'S friend. - Nikki/? - Hint: It's either Chloe or Zoey! MWAHAHA. I AM EVIL FOR NOT WRITING FOR BRANDON. GO CRY ME A RIVER, CANON-GUARDS.


Tales of a Not-So-Weird Fangirl

**Okay, so after procrastinating in every possible way (like reading multiple fanfics, playing multiple games, reading multiple blogs, etc.) I HAVE FINALLY DECIDED to write...**

**THE FIRST EVER...**

**DORK DIARIES...**

**YURI-PAIRING-BASED FANFIC! (And believe me, if I had the energy to hold down the key long enough that exclamation point would have about five hundred siblings)**

**And, okay. Maybe SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE, has ACTUALLY written something like this before, but not on THIS site. Maybe Wattpad or something. *makes mental note to check* Or, maybe they just kept it in a journal... With a padlock... In a safe... Underwater.**

***grabs scuba gear, welding torch, and lockpicks***

**OH, before I forget, I have read book five LIKE ONCE and I can't remember ONE DARN THING. And I haven't read book six EVER.**

**Until I can find them you'll have to DEAL with my SUPER LIMITED KNOWLEDGE. (And when I DO get them, I will find some way to twist the plots and incorporate them into the fic)**

**:) ENJOY.**

**I do not own Dork Diaries or any recognizable characters.**

Nikki sat at table nine at lunchtime, giggling and goofing with her best friends, Chloe and Zoey. The main subject of their taunting and their jokes was their ENEMY, MacKenzie. They made cracks about her brains ("She got an A? Either she cheated, or BRIBED the teacher") her clothes ("Sheesh! The girl wore so much pink and blue she looked like a walking cotton candy!") AND her personality ("She is basically a RABID PIT BULL in a designer dress!").

"OMG, guys, did you hear? About the new girl?" Zoey suddenly changed the topic.

"Tessa? What about her?" Nikki asked.

"I heard she's basically a walking FANFICTION OBSESSED, _PAIRING FREAKING_, **_WEIRDO_**" Zoey explained. Nikkie frowned.

"Okay, I won't argue with the other things, but weirdo? That's mean. I was new here and EVERYONE called me a weirdo"

"True. It's like it's some sort of initiation, the new girl gets called weird and dorky for a few weeks, then wins some competition and becomes mildly popular" Chloe said, waving her fork in the air as she talked. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"If that's the case then Tessa's in for a bad year. I don't think there are any upcoming contests, are there?"

"Nope" her friends chorused.

"E-excuse me..."

A shy, quiet voice caught the three girls' attention, as they glanced over to find a new girl. _The _new girl, Tessa.

Tessa had light brown (or dark blonde) hair that barely reached the nape of her neck, and hazel-greenish eyes that were covered with purple glasses. She wore a white shirt with pink font that read 'You say CRAZY like it's a BAD THING', a pair of black yoga pants, and black flip flops with white polka dots.

"Hello" the three greeted in unison. Tessa smiled nervously.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure" Chloe agreed. Nikki and Zoey nodded as Tessa nervously sat down her tray and sat.

"So, um..." Nikki tried to come up with a topic, but came up blank.

"I heard you're into fanfiction" Zoey said suddenly. Tessa blushed, but her eyes lit up and she began talking.

"Yeah, I love it. It's like I'm writing my favorite shows, the way I want, but at the same time I'm not upsetting anyone _too _much with my twisted visions"

"Twisted?" Chloe repeated. Tessa flushed harder.

"Er, yeah. My stories are either crazy in plot, or crazy in pairing"

To show what she meant, she whipped out her Android smartphone, which was on mute, and pulled up the FanFiction site, going immediately to her profile and scrolling down to where she had listed her favorite pairings. She handed it over to Nikki. Chloe and Zoey peered over her shoulder to see.

"That isn't even ALL of them; Just the ones I've gotten around to" Tessa admitted as she poked her lasagna with her fork.

"...Ash and Pikachu?" Zoey said as her jaw dropped.

"You know Pokemon?" Tessa asked.

"I know enough to know those characters"

"Forget THAT. Phineas and Ferb?! Are you mentally okay or do I need to report you to the counselor?!" Nikki barely managed to keep her voice low- The LAST thing she needed was MacKenzie knowing that this poor girl was into such things. She'd NEVER hear the end!

"I don't support them because I think they'll happen. Actually, it's the exact opposite. I'm _counting _on them never getting together" Tessa explained.

"I think you're okay in regards to that, but would it be okay if I asked you to elaborate?" Chloe suggested. Tessa nodded.

"Sure. See, fanfiction is all about _imagination_, namely things that would probably never happen in a TV show, book or movie. Not many seem to understand that... But I support THOSE pairings because I like writing about confessions and whatnot. If they get together in canon, then all those stories where they confess just become completely and utterly useless. Therefore, to preserve my work, I write about crazy, non-canon pairings"

Nikki, Chloe and Zoey just stared in shock at Tessa. They would have never THOUGHT of that!

"I mean, I don't support SUPER weird ones. I could've put Ferb in a love triangle with Perry and Buford" Tessa joked. That made the other three laugh HARD. So hard, in fact, that MacKenzie glanced over with a disgusted look, like she didn't even WANT to know what they were laughing at.

In retrospect, she probably didn't.

"Y'know..." Tessa began, a small twinkle in her eye.

"I could invite you guys over tomorrow for a weekend-long fanfiction sleepover. We don't have to read any pairings, but I'd like to show you _why _I support these particular ones"

It didn't even take five seconds before they agreed.


End file.
